As the World Falls Down
by AngelGlass
Summary: Sarah is living the life, or so it seems. She yearns for more, but isn't sure what's missing, and crosses paths with the King of Goblins once more but in a way that she never would've imagined. Based on what I think happens in the music videos As the World Falls Down and Underground. Short story, will only have a few chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing, the characters belong to Jim Henson. I quoted Jane Eyre by Charlotte Bronte (one of my very favorite books by the way)! Enjoy all.

* * *

The alarm went off, as it always did 6am every single morning. Sarah rubbed her eyes at the monotonous sound before finally getting out of bed. The young woman stared up at her ceiling for a bit, not wanting to let the existential crisis set in. "Come on feet," she repeated the comforting words to herself. After getting her cup of coffee, she tried to spice her apartment with a little music.

Sarah has definitely changed over the years. Physically, her body got a little taller and gained more curves. Her straight, jet black hair became more styled, swept to one side instead of upwards like it did in her teens. Her green eyes were still the same, but they did not hold the same fire that they did. She didn't need make up, but decided to wear it anyways. It made her feel more normal but also stand out for her beauty was something she secretly prided in.

It seemed that Sarah accepted her very ordinary fate.

Looking at the time, she figured that she should go and finally get dressed. Unsure of what to wear, she opted for a simple little black dress that was still appropriate for work with her tan blazer (to also protect her from the office's ridiculously cold air conditioner) and tan pumps, but would also be alright if she decided to go have a little fun tonight.

Oh, fun. That used to mean reading books or drawing or even watching TV. Now she was reduced to going to bars often more often than she wanted to admit, trying to find what often turned out to be mediocre men (that she regularly turned down) for happiness and filling up the empty space in her unfulfilling life. Though, she was often too stubborn to admit that she had anything wrong in her life. In fact, anyone would assume that Sarah Williams was having the time of her life at age 23.

* * *

Arriving at work, she gracefully plopped down on her desk and tried to concentrate on her job. Her office was nice, and she had it all to her self. The walls were covered in posters and pictures that Toby had drawn for her. Throughout the years, she had tried to forget her time in the Labyrinth. After the night she came back, she found that she could no longer contact her friends. It broke her heart, and sometimes she thought she imagined it. Only a crystal ball remained from that night, one that she kept in a special box. For some odd reason, she felt compelled to even take it with her when she moved to Manhattan.

It tore her to pieces, knowing that she would never be able to go back, for she had tried calling the Labyrinth and goblins many times after that. So, she resigned herself to an ordinary life. When she was younger, she wanted to have a career that would cause her to be creative, something artistic like photography, music, writing or acting, but she just couldn't. It called on her to channel into her emotions way too much and reminded her too much of the Labyrinth. She wanted more, especially since she knew there was more.

It was probably why she decided on accounting instead, it forced her mind to think of business and numbers. It grounded her, and she was grateful for a distraction. It helped her to feel more normal, to try to fit in a world where she never really belonged, whereas her passions would always remind her of what could've been.

Sarah looked ahead, trying to concentrate, but the memories of the Labyrinth from eight years ago was driving her insane. It seemed that everywhere she looked, she could see something that reminded her of her Run. Toby drew a maze that hung on the wall, a small gnome was right outside her window in a garden reminded her of Hoggle, and her coworker's small dog next door reminded her of Sir Didymus. But the most damning of all, she kept thinking that she saw Jareth's face in random places. Out of all the inhabitants of the Underground, Jareth was the last person she tried to think of.

Sighing, Sarah grabbed the stack of papers in front of her and tried to do some work.

* * *

Sarah had worked diligently to do well in school and to achieve the level of success that she had today. She graduated high school and college with honors and was often praised for her work. She was employed in a good job, she was beautiful, could easily find a man, what else could she want in life? Especially with so many people having so much less?

Aside from her job, Sarah tried to do things that helped her community. No one else knew, but she hated her job. She hated that she didn't feel like she made a difference in anyone's life, which was why she volunteered at homeless shelters and hospitals quite often. It gave her a sense of pride to see the smiling faces of those who were ill and less fortunate. Many had asked her why she didn't want to work in the healthcare field, seeing as she was quite good at it, but she didn't want to spend that much time and money on it. Sometimes she wished she had, since volunteering didn't quite fill the gaping hole in her life, but it did a damn good job of filling much of it at least.

Now that work was over, there was nothing to occupy her mind. Sara thought about going to a bar again, but she decided to be truthful to herself. Bars would only mask the pain she let inside and give her a bit of distraction and fleeting satisfaction when men admired her. She wasn't close to any of her coworkers and after college, all her friends went to so many different places.

Her family was too far away for a quick visit. Feeling defeated, she decided to go home and maybe read a book instead. Taking off her tan pumps, she put on some sneakers. Maybe, she thought, maybe a walk would do her good.

* * *

She had never seen so many people at her apartment complex before. From far away, it looked like a big party and Sarah was about to tell them off, but after getting a closer look, it seemed that someone had gotten hurt.

Rushing over, Sarah gasped at a face that she last expected to see. Slowly opening his eyes, Jareth, King of Goblins, was staring right at her, the same confusion on his face as hers.

"Sarah?" He whispered. His voice sounded so sad and forlorn. His clothes were not at all like what he wore in the Labyrinth. A dark gray suit adorned his body, with a leather jacket on top. His hair was cropped short and swept to the side. A messenger bag was around his shoulder, very different from the rest of his ensemble. Gone was the mighty king, and here was a broken man.

Sarah had too many emotions and scenarios going through her head. What on earth was he doing here? Was he here to trick her, to hurt her? No, that couldn't be. He would've feigned knowing who she was, she was sure of it. Did he lose his powers? Why was he dressed like this?

And then there was the question of what she should do. Sarah didn't want to hurt him, she was not that kind of person. She also didn't want to get taken advantage of, but what could she say? "Oh, he's a Goblin King so we should be careful of him." She'd end up in an asylum for sure.

Someone poked her right shoulder. One of her neighbors looked to her for guidance. "Sarah, do you know this man? What should we do?" Sarah sighed. Whether she wanted to or not, she was in this situation with Jareth, so it was probably best if she tried to see if he was alright.

She put her hand to his forehead, and found it dangerously hot. "I think he has heat exhaustion. Take his jackets off and take him to my apartment. He'll be alright." She was no doctor, but she did know a few things from working with patients. A few strong men put their arms around Jareth, who was fading out of consciousness.

After thanking her neighbors for bringing him to her couch and promising that she'd call if a problem came up, Sarah got to work to be a good hostess. She still didn't know why Jareth was there or what his intentions were, but she didn't want to wrong him if he was innocent. Putting a cold, wet cloth on his head, she was careful to not directly touch him.

The King looked so different from the last time she saw him. His face was etched with worry, his hands were shrunken, and he looked sickly. From time to time, he'd twitch uncomfortably, as if he was having a nightmare. Sarah tried to soothe him, but all she got was a whimper from his lips. Finally, she resorted to holding his hand. From her experience, patients would sometimes become less distressed if they could feel human touch. Something about bonding and comfort, from what a nurse told her.

Immediately, Jareth calmed down. "You'll be alright, it's okay, I'm here and you're safe. Shhh." If someone had told her a few hours ago that she would holding Jareth's hand and comfort him, she'd tell them they were insane. It was strange to see him so vulnerable, so in need of comfort. He always seemed so cold and distant.

She remembered the time when she was chasing Toby in the room full of stairs, and when she rejected Jareth's offer. She was too occupied with trying to find Toby that it didn't even occur to her what he was saying. She still didn't know if his offer was true or not, but maybe she'd get the courage to ask him.

When she was sure that she could leave him, she got up and quickly prepared some chicken noodle soup for him, something Karen always gave her when she was sick. Plus, it was one of the only dishes that she was actually good at cooking.

Coming back into the living room, she saw Jareth up and drinking the glass of water that she left for him on the small coffee table. She stopped to look at him, noting that while his eyes were sunken and tired, he still looked handsome. The feelings and attractions she had for him came back, her heart not so guarded. He really was a creature out of this world.

Without turning to her, Jareth began to speak. "Do not treat me as charity. I dislike it greatly." He went back to sipping his drink.

Sarah scrunched up her face and put his soup down in front of him, feeling the guard around her heart coming back up. "Well, if it's not to your liking, you can go back out into that heat. I'm trying to help and I don't need you to treat me like this." she turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait, Sarah," She stopped at his voice. This was the second time that he said her name. "I'm sorry, I'm not very good at this. After living with Goblins for so long, I'm not very good at being a gracious guest. I appreciate what you're doing for me, I'm thankful. I'm just not used to being weak in front of others or having someone else care for me." He wrung his hands nervously, hoping that he didn't offend his hostess too much.

Sarah turned back, still not ready to fully trust him but wanted to be civil. "Apology accepted. If you need anything, I'll be in the kitchen." Leaving Jareth with his damaged pride, she tried to get some work done to distract her from the man in her living room.

Jareth put his face in his hands, not sure if he wanted to throw something or to cry. He took a few deep breaths, looked up, and saw Sarah's book shelf. Curious, he picked a book up from her "favorites" section. Flipping through, he read a bit until he got some courage to speak to her.

* * *

About an hour later, Sarah was still in her kitchen working. She tried to ignore the fey that walked in and sat next to her. "Sarah?" She turned away. Jareth sighed. "Would you tell me why you're so upset? I didn't mean to offend you, I really didn't."

Scoffing, Sarah gestured towards the living room. "I could've just left you. Other people would've cared for you, and yet the first thing you think of is to tell me that you dislike charity. Your first thought wasn't even to THANK me. I don't know why you're here after all these years, and I'm wary. The least you could do is to be grateful and to not insult me after I tried to take good care of you." Jareth saw that she was staring at a page with minimal writing, knowing that she really wasn't reading it but was pretending to do so in order to avoid him.

He tried to remain calm. "I was going to thank you, but noticed you watching me, feeling sorry for me, and that elicited a knee jerk reaction, as you humans call it. I already explained to you why I am the way I am, and I once again apologize. I'm trying to be civil Sarah." He took another sip of water to refrain from adding "and you should too."

"No you didn't, grumbled Sarah, her eyes still fixated on the same page. "Excuse me? What haven't I explained?" Jareth wished that she would just tell him what he was doing wrong. It would make both of their lives easier.

Finally, that got Sarah to turn to him. "You said you explained to me why you are the way you are. I beg to differ. I don't know why you're here, why you're dressed like this, and what you want to do with me. If you wanted Toby, he's not here and I would do anything to stop you." She stared defiantly at Jareth's displeased face.

At her declaration, his first instinct was to argue, but he knew that it would only make things worse. He was still weak and didn't want to quite leave her yet. His expression softened. "Sarah, I suppose I did not think about it from your perspective. I assure that me being here is an accident, and I do not mean any harm to you or your family." He paused a bit before continuing. "I have been miserable for these past eight years."

That got Sarah's full attention. "What happened?" He became vulnerable again. "It's a long story, and if it's alright, I'd like to hear what you've been up to since our last visit as well." He gave her a small smile.

Sarah's eyes narrowed, but curiosity won. "Deal, Goblin King. Tell me your story."

* * *

"So, Sarah, where should I start?" They both decided to order some Chinese take out, Sarah's favorite. Jareth seemed to like it too, tearing the orange chicken with his sharp teeth of his.

"Hmm," Sarah contemplated between bites. "How about you start from the beginning. I want to hear every answer, including how you became Goblin King." She served them both a heap of noodles.

Jareth folded his hands onto his lap, thinking. "I don't like talking about my childhood very much, but I will tell you the story." Sarah nodded, glad that he would be talking to her after all.

"I started out as a human, just like you. When I was a child, I had a family that weren't particularly fond of me. As for why, I don't know so don't ask," he said, shutting down Sarah's question. "I had a little sister that I resented because they loved her. However, I grew to love her more than anything. Amber was a sweet child, and I would do anything to make sure she was happy. Sarah, she was like a little bundle of sunshine. I'd come home from helping my father cut down some trees for firewood, and she'd run to me and give me peach blossoms when they were in season. She was like a Disney princess, caring for tiny animals and they'd always follow her around after she saved their lives. Her love knew no bounds.

"My parents also loved her, but grew envious that she would love me more than them. I suppose that's natural, I did not discipline her and was her older brother and she looked up to me, as I'm sure your Toby did the same." That was the first time both of them shared a true smile. It was true, Toby was just like that.

Jareth's face changed to a solemn one. "She was so little... Only 6 years old I was about 14 years old, not much younger than you when you ran the Labyrinth. We were playing outside on the frozen pond, and she fell in. I couldn't save her." Tears fell down from his face. Sarah wanted to reach out and comfort him, but was reminded of his first reaction to her being kind to him, so she gave him some tissues to wipe his tears instead. He nodded gratefully. "Thank you, Sarah."

"After Amber's death, my parents blamed me, even accusing me of purposely killing her. I had enough, and confronted my mother, telling her that she never truly loved me and just wanted a reason to kick me out. They wished me away to the goblins like you did with Toby, but they didn't regret it. I was left to rot in the labyrinth." Sarah gasped, and Jareth gave a shrug. She couldn't imagine anyone leaving their child like that. She refrained from insulting his mother, but it was hard not to.

"When I landed, I worried that I would die. Someone was supposed to run for me, but no one did. I begged to be able to run for my own life, and the Labyrinth allowed me to do so, but with a price. I was young and wanted to live, so I agreed without actually knowing what the price was. You see, the Labyrinth had broken its own rule by letting me run. It was also a place that was dangerous and many people had died. When I finished my run, I became the first and so far, only Goblin King. It was lonely, and after I became fey, I was able to live forever.

"I had nothing to look forward to, so I focused on my kingdom in making it stronger and kinder. I tamed the Labyrinth so that it would no longer kill anyone. I taught the goblins how to speak and how to live in homes that were more comfortable for them. Another task was thrust upon me, to take children away and to find homes for them. None of the other feys in the other kingdoms wanted anything to do with me, but they would take the children and raised them as their own." He took another bite of food, and Sarah asked a question. "Jareth, do adults get wished away too?" Jareth nodded. "Yes. The ones that were left behind did not live the best lives and lived mediocre lives at best. I've tried to help them, but none of them wanted to stay with me in my castle." _Gee, I wonder why_ , thought Sarah jokingly. He was scary, after all.

"The animals can remain as pets but some are able to be civilized. Your friend Sir Didymus was just like that." Sarah's eyes widened. He was wished away? She had no idea. It seemed that the Labyrinth held many secrets that she had not discovered.

"Sarah, before I continue, I need your promise that you want the entire truth and that you will not react in a violent or dangerous way." Sarah nodded, confused. "This is the hardest part for me to tell you. From living alone for so long, I missed being with someone who would actually talk to me and give me love. I am not used to sharing my feelings." Sarah took a chance, and patted her hand on top of his. "It's okay, Jareth. I promise." Jareth looked up, surprised, but pleased. It wasn't anything romantic, just friendly, but it did make him feel confident. She drew her hand away.

Feeling brave, he continued his story. "You remind me of Amber. Sweet, innocent, sometimes hot-headed and sassy. But the most intriguing thing was that you helped anyone an everyone in need. There's something special about you, I can't describe it, Sarah. I've sensed magic surrounding you since you were a child. Maybe it's fate, or maybe it was because of your belief in my world. You accepted the fact that Toby was taken away and who I was so easily without even thinking about logic. You made me fall for you." Jareth stole a look at Sarah, who was fiddling with a pencil nervously. It seemed that the declaration of his feelings surprised her.

"I didn't fall in love with you quite yet, but feelings were there. And, if I may, maybe you felt something yourself." Sarah didn't respond. Jareth sighed, wishing that she would say something but at least she wasn't screaming at him. He went on. "I admit, it was not the best way to try to win you. It was second nature to me to be intimidating and harsh to protect myself and to be able to rule properly. I sent you the peach so that maybe you could see what it would be like to be a princess and how I would treat you. Unfortunately, it didn't turn out that way. Your mind is strong, Sarah, and the people in the room represented your insecurities. They laughed at you, hid their faces so you couldn't see their true motives, and they even danced with me. But, through all of that, you still made it to my arms and still allowed me a chance to dance with you. I was delighted, but alas, you remembered Toby and escaped."

Sarah wasn't sure how to accept or react to his feelings for her. After explaining himself, she didn't see him as manipulative or mean, but a king that didn't know how to express his desires and emotions. Of course, her being only 15 and worried for Toby didn't help either. She asked him another question. "Jareth?" He looked up, hopeful that at least she would say something. "Two questions, did you ever give peaches to anyone and what would you have done with Toby?"

Jareth glanced at the floor before looking at Sarah's face. It had taken a lot of courage for him to admit his feelings and his hands were shaking. Oh, how he loved it when she said his name. He wished he could hear her say it in a loving way. "Sarah, I have offered runners their dreams but this was the only time that I had personally appeared in their dreams. As for the boy, I was thinking of making him my heir. I was really hoping that maybe, just maybe, you would accept my offer and then raise him together, or we would send him back to your parents if you wanted." He said quietly. A light blush appeared on Sarah's face, he noted. Although, he was sure that his emotions were showing too. It felt very uncomfortable since he was used to being so stoic. There was something about Sarah that made the dam in him break.

The silence got so thick between them that Sarah probably could've cut it with Didymus's sword. Breaking the silence, she asked "So, how did you get in this situation? Meaning in front of my apartment?" Jareth looked even more uncomfortable, unsure of how to say this without hurting her feelings or sounding like he was accusing her.

"Sarah, when I told you that I did everything for you, it was true. You wanted me to be frightening, to be a villain to beat and I didn't want to. I didn't want to fall for you, but I did because of who you are. Even as a child, you were my equal. The last offer I made, I was desperate and wanted you to fear losing me, to love me, to do as I say as my queen just as I would be your slave. When you told me that I had no power over you, I broke down. It meant that I meant nothing to you, that you did not care for me. You were curious and I'm sure you didn't mean me harm," he clarified when it looked like Sarah wanted to argue. "But all the same, I was nothing to you compared to your friends or anyone else in your life.

"My heart broke. I didn't realize it until that night, but my soul had become attached to the Labyrinth. When I suffered, so did the Labyrinth. I could no longer control it and it faded away after you had a party with your friends. The next thing I knew, I was here, Above. I had nowhere to go, no home to find. I didn't know where you lived so even if I wanted to find you, I couldn't. I could sing, so I sang in bars and different events. Every night, I'd go sing and then go home. I didn't want to stay with the men and women there. I'm living to survive, and I found a job as a delivery man just a week ago. I'm wearing my suit because I was going to perform after delivering my last delivery, which happened to be to one of your neighbors."

The pair sat in silence, trying to digest everything, especially Sarah. After a few minutes, she couldn't take it anymore and got up. "Jareth, I'm sorry, but this has been too much for me tonight. I'm going to bed. You may eat whatever you want and I have prepared the spare bedroom for you. Make yourself comfortable. See you in the morning." Jareth nodded. "Thank you, Sarah. Goodnight to you as well."

He watched Sarah walk all the way to her bedroom. While she didn't get angry or react too negatively, he wanted to know if she felt the same, or at least, felt ANYTHING for him. "Oh Sarah," he mumbled. "How you turn my word upside down."


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah slept horribly that night, thinking about Jareth. She felt sorry for him, but at the same time, she was scared. Scared that everything will change. Scared that she was the one to break his heart and make his world become dust. Scared that maybe, she did have feelings for him.

Scared that he would leave her life as quickly as he came in it.

She now believed that he wasn't lying, but it still all scared her. The Labyrinth was gone, and her friends and the other goblins are running around in chaos, undoing all of the hard work that Jareth had put up. He wasn't a monster, just a confused individual. She couldn't deny her feelings for him, they were clear as day. She had tried to avoid it for years, but he was the reason that she couldn't be satisfied with her life. With Jareth, she was truly herself, a curious and creative individual. No matter how many kind men she'd meet, none of them could measure up to Jareth's wit. None of them could make her heart beat so fast or would indulge her in her adventurous side. Jareth didn't care about the amount of money she made or saw her as a prize, he saw her for who she was, a woman to be loved and respected.

After a few hours of sleep, Sarah made up her mind about Jareth. Still in her nightgown, she tiptoed out, she knew that he was still asleep. She went to quietly make breakfast for him, some eggs, bacon, and toast. She almost never ate bacon except for special occasions. A King from the Underground was definitely a guest and a special occasion.

She gave his door a few knocks. "Come in," she heard. She walked in, and was surprised to see Jareth up and reading so early. He gave a small and sad smile. "Why Sarah, you didn't have to give me breakfast in bed like I'm some kind of King," he chuckled. Sarah liked his laugh, it was contagious and made her feel instantly happy. She sat next to him and ate some food herself.

Jareth was still unsure of what was going on. Sarah had left abruptly last night, and he didn't want to get his hopes up. It could be that she was being kind to him, and he would cherish this time with her if he was to leave soon. He took a good look at her. She was wearing a blue silk nightgown, covering most of her cleavage, short sleeves, and reached the floor. It was still modest but it did make him blush a little to see her in such intimate apparel. She looked stunning, even without make up and her hair in messy, swept to the side. He stopped himself before thinking about different parts of her body, giving her some respect.

Sarah took a look at Jareth. He was gracefully eating his breakfast, if that was even possible. Even though he was wearing her father's clothes that looked baggy on him(since he didn't have any extra clothes on him), he looked so magnificent. Still sickly, but he did look brighter and happier. Almost like he didn't want to believe it was true to have Sarah treat him so well.

"So Jareth," she started. "You've told me your story last night. It's time I fulfilled my side of the bargain." Jareth nodded, anxious to hear what she had to say. He was sure that after she told her story that he would be gone, never to see her again. He had lost her once, and wasn't sure if he could bear losing her again.

"When I was young, I was creative and imaginative, as you well know. Sometimes, and I'll admit, too much. My mother had left me and my dad since I was young so I did feel some sense of abandonment. Karen came in the picture, and while she's not a horrible person, she did stifle a lot of my creativity. She's always very neat and wanted things done her way. When Toby came, I was often ignored and my parents would go to parties, leaving him with me all the time. That's when I called you to take him, out of frustration that I was practically raising him. You gave me a sense of excitement, and it thrilled me. It was scary, but I wanted more. I was too focused on Toby, however, to understand what you were offering.

"So, after you left, I was lonely and couldn't call on my friends anymore. I didn't realize that you had lost your magic of course, and I resigned myself to a mediocre life. I didn't want to think about how I rejected your offer, since I believed that Toby would've been a goblin if I chose differently than what I did.

"But Jareth, it broke me too. Nothing was the same and I didn't belong anywhere. I gave up being a writer, an artist, or doing theater. I worked hard to be where I am today, as a successful accountant, but my life is unfulfilling. When I realized that magic was gone from my life, I didn't want to be reminded of it at all. I didn't want to be creative for fear that I'd go mad. I grew up, but not in a good way. I lost my way and now my heart can't take it. There's a hole in it, and I want it gone." The last word came out as a whisper. Jareth wasn't the only one that wasn't used to sharing his feelings so much.

This time, the silence wasn't too difficult to bear. In fact, it was a comfortable silence. Jareth dared to reach for her hand, and to his surprise, she held it back. What surprised him even more was that she didn't let go.

Seeing that Sarah wasn't about to talk anytime soon from her nerves, he patted a spot next to him on the bed, indicating that she sit next to him. She obliged, and he decided to take another chance. "Sarah, may I read something to you?" Unsure, Sarah nodded. He picked up the book he was reading. Ah, Jane Eyre, one of her very favorites. Unfortunately, she hadn't read it since, well, since before the Labyrinth really.

"This book caught my eye. I found it in your 'favorites' section and I read it all night long. When was the last time you read it, Sarah?" He didn't expect the hollow and fake laugh to escape from her lips. Shaking her head, she replied "a long time ago. Before the Labyrinth." She pulled back a strand of her hair behind her ear, trying to find things for her fingers to do.

Still holding hands, Jareth smoothly opened the book to a specific page before speaking again. "This is a marvelous book. I can see why it's one of your favorites. In many ways, I am Rochester and you are Jane." Sarah nodded, encouraging him on. "Rochester isn't quite sure how to act or express himself, and in many ways, dangerous for Jane. It's been so long since he's learn to really care for someone and be gentle. He has a deep secret about his past. An older man, he underestimates Jane but falls for her just the same. She's ordinary, but special to him all the same. Trying to show off and underestimating Jane was a mistake.

"Jane is witty, and responds back to him as an equal, even though she's young. Her life is full of hardship, and like you said about yourself, she's trying to find ways to fulfill it. Like you, she has also learned to harden her heart, and it is not easy for Rochester to win her but simple at the same time. She doesn't want money or a pretty garden, she wants him and real promises." At the last sentence, Jareth's voice shook a bit. He HOPED that's what Sarah was, wanting him and real promises.

He cleared his throat and continued. "I particularly liked this quote: 'I do not think, sir, you have any right to command me, merely because you are older than I, or because you have seen more of the world than I have; your claim to superiority depends on the use you have made of your time and experience.' I suppose that's what you meant by rejecting my offer, that though you were younger and less experienced in the world, I am not your superior and cannot control you." He flipped to another page. "Ah, this quote. 'He is not to them what he is to me,' I thought: 'he is not of their kind. I believe he is of mine;—I am sure he is—I feel akin to him—I understand the language of his countenance and movement.' This is how I feel about you, Sarah. Especially our conversations from last night and this morning, that we are more similar that we had thought. Soul mates, in a sense that we are meant to be in each other's lives."

Sarah knew that he was declaring his love for her again. Her voice seemed to be stuck in her throat. She was NEVER this way around any other man. No one had made her nervous or excited as Jareth. She gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand, encouraging him to keep going.

Jareth's voice became quieter, and had a trace of vulnerability in it. "One last quote. 'I sometimes have a queer feeling with regard to you—especially when you are near me, as now: it is as if I had a string somewhere under my left ribs, tightly and inextricably knotted to a similar string situated in the corresponding quarter of your little frame.' I think this describes how I feel better than anything I could come up with." His courage had run out, and he was worried that maybe, he had said too much and would scare her away. He braced himself for the worst.

As for Sarah, this was exactly what she had hoped for and further cemented in her mind the decision that she was about to make. She leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Jareth looked up, surprised. He had never in a million years truly expected that she would actually kiss him. A large smile graced his face, and some color returned to his face.

Sarah took the book from him and turned to a page herself. " 'I have for the first time found what I can truly love—I have found you. You are my sympathy—my better self—my good angel. I am bound to you with a strong attachment. I think you good, gifted, lovely: a fervent, a solemn passion is conceived in my heart; it leans to you, draws you to my centre and spring of life, wraps my existence about you, and, kindling in pure, powerful flame, fuses you and me in one.'" Jareth's heart kept at the words she read. Did she mean it? "Jareth, I have been denying it all these years, but I've come to not only admit it, but to embrace the fact that I love you and I'm willing to make this work no matter what happens."

Jareth had tears for only two things in his life so far, his late sister and Sarah. Today, only happy tears escaped his eyes. Oh, how beautiful Sarah's green eyes looked when they sparkled with love, and for him!

He took their clasped hands and placed her palm on his heart. Curling a hair behind her ear, he placed both hands on her face stroking her cheeks. "Is this alright," he whispered. Sarah nodded. "This is perfect," she whispered back. They closed their eyes and leaned forward.

It was by far the best kiss either had experienced, full of love and a sense of fulfillment. It was as if their lips were made for this. Jareth pulled his lady closer, a hand on her hip and another caressing her neck. As for Sarah, the hand that he had placed on his heart was still there and the other one tangled in his cropped hair.

When the kiss broke, the former Goblin King and his Champion rested their foreheads against each other, arms wrapped in a tight embrace. Jareth leaned down and gave Sarah a small kiss on her neck, making her blush. "Jareth, I want to be with you. Always." She rubbed her nose against his.

Jareth smiled again and went on one knee, eliciting a gasp from Sarah. He motioned towards the book. "'I ask you to pass through life at my side—to be my second self, and best earthly companion.' Though, I'd like to change that to 'best Queen.' Be my queen, Sarah? Helps me restore the Labyrinth and assist me in my duties. Will you rule by my side as my equal and be my companion?" His mismatched eyes looked up hopefully.

Sarah leaned down and kissed him. "Jareth, I think in my heart of hearts, I've been wanting that for years. Yes, I am yours. Jareth, you have power over me now and always will."

Immediately, Jareth went from sickly to strong as he was before. Turning his hand, a crystal formed. His magic was back, and he gave his new fiancée a ring on her left finger and another deep kiss.

She did not know what would happen about her job or family. She didn't know how to be queen or how to become immortal. But what she did know was that it will be alright. Her fire was back, and she was whole again.

Jareth kissed her profusely, tracing his lips and hands all over her body, ravishing her. Sarah moaned, and he carried her to the bed. "Before we go, how about we have some fun?" His eyes showed hunger and playfulness. Sarah didn't reply with words, instead, she kissed his neck and got on top of his lean body.

* * *

 **Thanks guys for reading! I'm thinking of writing maybe a one shot of a bedroom scene, if you know what I mean. Anyways, let me know if you liked the story or not. Thanks again!**


End file.
